I'll Be There For You
by FriendsTvFiction
Summary: Chandler gets sick and Nurse Monica is at his service.
1. Just A Cold

***This is kind of a re-write of 'Everything I Do' Inspired by the fact that I'm sick. Bleh. Anyway, enjoy!***

* * *

Monica sighed as her alarm went off, rolling away from her husband to turn it off. She faced him again, noticing he looked a little pale. And he was freezing. She shook him, and he opened his eyes reluctantly.

"You okay?" She asked, watching him carefully.

"Yeah," He said, and he coughed. "Just have a cold I guess." And with that he got up and into the shower. Monica sighed and fell asleep again. She didn't have to be up for a few hours.

She was woken again soon after, by her clock she had only been asleep 10 minuets. She wondered what had woken her up. She looked around for Chandler, but he was no-where to be seen. She was puzzeled to why she had been woken. That was until she heard the noises of throwing up coming from the bathroom. She jumped out of bed and ran across the apartment to the bathroom. She sat with Chandler and then when he was done she gathered him into her arms, feeling his fore head.

"Sweetie you're burning up," She said. She noticed he was falling asleep, and shook him again.

"Wha-at." He moaned, his voice hoarse.

"Come to bed honey, you need sleep." She said, and she stood him up carefully, supporting him around the waist. She walked him back to bed, and tucked him in, feeling his head again, which was really very warm. She went to the kitchen to get a thermometer, and put it in his mouth, stroking his hair as she waited. It beeped, and read 101. She warned him that if it got to 103, she was taking him to hospital. He nodded and she tucked him in again, put a cold flannel on his head and got him a drink. He thanked her and fell asleep straight away. She watched him for a while, wishing he didn't feel this way. She left him asleep and went to call his work and hers. He wasn't going anywhere until he was completly better, and neither was she.


	2. Something Doesn't Feel Right

A few hours later Monica walked into her room to find Chandler still asleep, curled up in a ball. She felt his forehead and noticed it was cooling down a bit. She shook him awake gently, and there was no response. She shook him harder and he opened his eyes.

"I brought you soup," She said, and he groaned.

"No. Chandler not want." He said. She laughed at him and punched him playfully.

"Well Chandler must have." She said. He shook his head.

"I'll seriously throw it up." He said.

"Just try," She handed it to him and sat on the bed as he started eating. She watched him carefully.

"You good?" She asked.

"So far," He said, still eating. Dont you have work?" He asked.

"Yeah. But I have to look after my baby." She said, and he laughed. She sat with him and started cleaning around him, to save time for later, when she noticed he shook his head and bolted out of the room. She sighed and took his leftovers and washed the bowl so he didn't have to come back and smell food. She went in to check on him and noticed he didn't look right.

"You okay?" She asked. He shook his head.

"Something doesn't feel right," He moaned, and fell back into a sitting position. "It hurts," He added. She walked over and sat next to him.

"Where does it hurt?" She asked.

"My stomach," He groaned, and then he threw up again. That was all she needed to know. She went to the kitchen and called an ambulance, and then went back to sit next to him.


	3. Hospital Fun

***Sorry you guys, I haven't been updating a lot, I know. Someone from my mum's work committed suicide, and left 3 young kids behind. For some reason it really got to me, and I've been living in a kind of... funk? Hope it doesn't show in my writing. Hope you enjoy. **

**Sophie. xo***

Monica walked into the bathroom again, and sat next to Chandler. He lay on her suddenly so she shook him and he groaned.

"Please don't move me..." He said quietly.

"Sorry, I thought you had fainted." She said, and he started shivering.

"Me too." He said.

"What?" She asked, confused, as she grabbed a blanket.

"I don't even know." He said softly as she covered him with a blanket. "I don't make sense," He said.

"Yeah, you really don't." She said, moving his hair off his forehead. He was really warm. The ambulance came at last, got him on a stretcher and took him to the hospital. He was so out of it by this point that he didn't even care when they gave him an IV. He didn't even notice. She was aloud to ride with him, but when they got to the hospital she had to stay in the waiting room. She called Joey, and by the time he and the rest of the group turned up, she still hadn't heard anything, until a nurse came over.

"Are you Mr Bing's wife?" Monica nodded. " He had a nasty stomach bug. It's been going around, but now it's almost out of his system. He'll be in quite a lot of pain for a few days, but you can give him any normal pain meds. He's on a lot of medication from the tests which we had to do just in case it was something really serious, but he's fine. He's asleep though, he won't wake up properly for a while." Monica thanked the nurse and she walked away, and Monica went to see Chandler.

She opened the door and saw Chandler fast asleep on the bed, looking a lot better. She walked over and held his hand softly. He had no reaction. She moved a chair over and sat next to him, stroking his hair as he sleept. She was so glad he was okay. He opened his eyes slowly and saw her.

"Monica?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm here. Go back to sleep." She whispered, so he did. He didn't wake up for a few hours, and by that time she was asleep. He sat up and looked around, and saw her sleeping. He smiled and she woke up, smiling at him.

"Can we go home?" He asked.

"I'll ask." She said, and she did. The nurse said they could so she helped Chandler get ready. She had packed him some clothes to go home in. As he got changed, she picked up the things he had left. She was busy cleaning when she heard an 'ow' from behind her. She turned to see Chandler leaning on the bed. "Your stomach?" She asked, and he nodded. She helped him get changed so they could leave. She helped him to the car, and they drove home. Chandler was already almost asleep, so when they got there she had to shake him to get him alert. They got home and went to bed straight away.


End file.
